


Like I'm Right There Next To You

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian misses Blaine...skype sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Right There Next To You

As soon as Blaine wakes up, he realizes the sound that was blaring in his dream was not actually him in the middle of an underwater jam session—it’s just the little ditty of someone calling him on skype.

He groans, creaking his eyes open and flopping over to face the other direction, where the little dark rectangle is poised in the middle of his laptop screen. Blaine’s eyes snap shut for a moment at the glaring brightness in his dark room, squinting them open just enough to read the name blurred in his vision. Sebastian Smythe is calling you.

The faintest hint of a smile befalls his features as he wrenches his hand out from under him, flailing for his lamp light and sitting up to accept the call. His eyes slowly adjust to the light as Sebastian, adorable as ever, appears on his screen with a smug, irresistible smile.

“Hey, B.”

Blaine lets out a brief laugh, running his hand over the length of his face and up into his unruly mane of bedhead curls. “Bas, what the hell are you doing?” He croaks out, his voice still thick with sleep. “It’s like, two A.M.”

“I missed your face. And damn, did I call at the right time, because you look and sound like pure sex right now.” Sebastian says, and even through the digitized picture, Blaine can see the shifting glint in his eyes as he takes in Blaine’s sleep-addled form.

“Oh, you like that? It’s called ‘unprecedented exhaustion because my boyfriend is a jackass and called me in the middle of the night.’” Blaine snarks, unable to hide a smile.

“Mmm,” Bas hums, “Looks more like ‘my boyfriend just fucked me into the mattress’ exhaustion to me. I have a lot of experience with witnessing that one.”

“And yet, here I lie in my bed, two hundred and forty miles away, alone in my New York apartment, completely and entirely unfucked, and still bone-tired. How do you do it, Mr. Smythe? Do you have some sort of telepathic fucking capability? Is Boston University teaching you how to fuck your boyfriend from long distances?”

Sebastian moans, letting his lower lip glide past his teeth. “Jesus fuck, you’re still so articulate, even when you’ve just woken up. What I wouldn’t give to break you down into incoherency right now.”

Blaine grins, shifting so he’s on top of his blankets and his legs are fully extended in front of him, pulling the laptop in between his legs. “Oh, and how would you do that?” Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“Oh, honey, you’re asking for it right now.” Sebastian says, Blaine watching the shifting movement of his arm through the screen, and he can tell he’s palming himself through his pants. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“We both know I have no trouble with finishing you.” Blaine whispers seductively, staring at Sebastian through his eyelashes.

Sebastian’s eyes practically fuck him through his webcam as he hears the telltale sound of Sebastian’s pants coming undone. He discovers he’s correct when Bas pushes his laptop back to give Blaine a more comprehensive view, until both his face and his crotch lay in perfect positioning in the frame. Sebastian’s cock lies thick and hard in his palm, barely glistening at the tip, his tight jeans folded open to accommodate him while still perfectly adorning his legs. His gaze never wavers from Blaine’s as his words blaze through him like the most invigorating fire.

“Prove it.”

Blaine is completely out of his underwear in seconds, grasping his cock in his hand as he begins roughly stroking himself as he stares Sebastian down, adjusting his computer to give Sebastian a better view. Releasing himself momentarily, he spits into his palm, and takes hold of himself once more, the slide becoming much easier as the head of his cock peeks slowly in and out of the shell of his hand. “How do you suggest I do that?”

Sebastian’s tongue glides over his lips as he squeezes at his own cock, observing Blaine with a filthy look in his eyes. “Fuck yourself. Now.”

“Yeah?” Blaine pants out, slowly guiding the fingers on his unoccupied hand down past his balls to rub over his hole. His moan is loud enough for Sebastian to hear, Blaine can tell, as he sees Sebastian’s pace increase. “You want me to go get my dildo? Fuck myself with it while you watch and know you can’t touch?”

“Fuck yes, baby.” Sebastian breathes out, the rushing sound of his cock pushing through his grip coming through Blaine’s laptop speakers making it almost sound filthier than it already is. 

“God, I bet you’d love that, baby. Watching me shove that huge cock in my ass while you can’t do anything but look.” Blaine croons, staring straight into the camera as his fist works faster and faster over his cock. He locks eyes with Sebastian, who subsequently speeds up his pace, and Blaine can tell he’s already coming undone with the little whines escaping his throat.

“Please, B.” Sebastian begs, his eyes pleading and his hips bucking into his hand as his fingers twist and stroke at the head of his dick. “God, wanna see you. Can’t stand being so far away.”

Blaine’s teeth dig into his lip as his eyes fall closed, taking in the sensations and the little pinpricks of pleasure shooting through his body as he approaches orgasm. “Mmm, you always love it when I put on a show for you, don’t you baby?” Blaine teases, his eyes half-lidded as they stare back as Sebastian through the screen. “I can tell you’re close. Go ahead and come. I wanna see it.”

Sebastian groans at the words, barely holding out for a few more seconds before he’s moaning his release, his come falling over his hand and wrist, and surely on his laptop. Blaine follows quickly after, high off of the expression on Sebastian’s face that he loves so much.

“God, fuck, B. You can’t just tease me like that.” Sebastian scolds half-heartedly with a lethargic smile, wiping his hand off on his thigh.

Blaine laughs lightly before lifting his hand to his lips and lapping at the come adorning his skin. Blaine giggles when he hears the obscene moan from his speakers and a mumbled “fuck.”

Blaine licks his lips as he draws his hand away, shifting forward onto his stomach to get a closer look at the perfect man on his screen with a half-hard dick hanging out of his pants and a little bit of fire lingering in his eyes.

“Who said I was teasing, Bas?” Blaine says, bringing his lower lip into his mouth playfully. He sees the subtle movement of Sebastian’s throat as he swallows, his hand going for his cock once more.

“You’re gonna kill me, B.” Bas groans, stroking his cock lightly.

“Well you’re the one who woke me up. Now I’m awake, and it’s entirely your fault. So you’re getting round two.” Blaine informs, allowing himself to leave the sight of his webcam to lean over the edge of the bed and rustle around for what he was looking for. When he rights himself in front of the screen, he’s holding their best dildo in his hands and in direct view of the webcam, stroking it briefly with his hand as he watches Sebastian’s reaction.

“Fuck. You better take every inch of that cock, baby.” Sebastian challenges, his cock fully hard on his stomach once more. “Show me that you’re worth a round two when you’re so far away.”

Blaine smirks as he brings the silicone head to his mouth, closing his lips around it and sliding it in as far as he can take it before slowly pulling it out again. A fine string of spit attaches from the toy to Blaine’s lip, which he’s sure that Sebastian can’t see, but he wishes he could. Despite the minor details, he knows very well that Sebastian will be able to appreciate the main event.

“Yes sir.” Blaine hums obediently, letting the toy drag slowly down his chest, then back up, taking it into his mouth again.

Sebastian is breathing harder now, and his hand has found its way to his cock again. “Christ, I hope you’ve been practicing with that cock every day while I’m gone, baby.” Sebastian prefaces, a growl creeping into his voice. “Because when I get my hands on you, I’m not holding back.”

Blaine smiles impishly for a moment, before thrusting the cock deeper into his mouth. He makes sure to choke briefly on the thick cock penetrating his throat to give Sebastian a small feeling of power, even from hundreds of miles away, knowing that the cock he’s gagging on is Bas’s in Blaine’s mind. Apparently the message gets across if the whimper from Blaine’s speakers is any indication. A chill runs down Blaine’s spin when he thinks, I’m just getting started.

When the cock slips free of his mouth once more, Blaine’s voice sounds just the slightest bit raspy with abuse. It only adds to the effect as he speaks to his boyfriend once more.

“Since when have I ever expected you to go easy on me?”


End file.
